


Sleeping Habits of the Avengers.

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Clint are bffs, Crack, Fluff, M/M, but the writer is lazy, clint has a tattoo, pregnant jane, theres more relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky walks around the Stark Tower at night and discovers the other Avengers sleeping habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Habits of the Avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and 3am are best buddies and this was born. I'm sorry. It gets kinda angsty at the end and Steve/Bucky isn't the focus of this but is in there in cute little ways. Any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for them.
> 
> EDIT  
> holy crap why didn't anyone bring up all the typos I did! I've hopefully fixed them all but if you do see any that escaped me please inform me!

Bucky doesn't sleep much.

Nobody in the Stark tower did much but Bucky did the least. In the wee hours of the morning Bucky would walk around the building. He's not sure why he did it. He'd walk from his and Steve's penthouse to the basement of the tower and back up to the roof every night. Steve said it may have helped him feel saver doing that, make sure there was nothing that could get them.

Stark made fun of him, called Bucky their personal watch dog. Some times Barnes wondered if Tony forgot that the assassin could kill him with a flick of the wrist if he wanted to. Some days he really did want to. Nobody else said anything. Pepper thanked him once when he came in while she was having a horrible nightmare and Jane when Bucky helped her out of the tub, her belly got her stuck in, but other than that nobody said anything.

It couldn't hurt, Bucky figured, to do a check on the place he called home. With two assassins, a demigod, a hulk, the guy who blew up three toasters in a month, Tony's asshole self, and the guy who got uneasy holding a butter knife all under one roof extra sercurity wasn't an unneeded thing.

•••••••

He found Natasha curled up in the gym.

The assassin came home from a mission feeling sick and had Tony set the pool to a cool temp and laid in it for hours. Now she was curled up In dry shower in her bathing suit.

Literally curled up.

She was in a small ball and Bucky's shocked her thumb wasn't in her mouth because she looked so much like a little kid right then. Smiling, Bucky took a knee and shook Natasha gently quietly whispering "C'mon Nat, up you go" until she cracked her eyes. "My mouth taste like ass" she said as she shut her eyes again. Bucky laughed and nudged her again, "You gotta get to bed."

She let out a long, pained groan before grabbing his metal hand and pulling herself up. They got halfway through the gym and to the elevator when Natasha stopped, grabbed his arm, and threw up almost on their feet. "Oh god, I'm sorry Barnes," she grabbed her stomach with her hand that wasn't locked on to the flesh arm. Bucky told her it's okay and not to punch him before scooping her up. "I could kill you right now," she said, not completely lying but her head was lolling until it found Bucky's shoulder so he guessed he was in the clear.

He put her in her bed, tucked the blankets around her because she's shaking like a leaf. Bucky brought in a trash can from the bathroom and set it close to her bed before leaving, calling Barton to go keep her company.

•••••••

The night Bucky found out about Clint's tattoo was a fun night.

They had come back from a mission, Natasha still on strict bed rest orders from Fury. Thor opted out of going to Asgard after and went to a very worried, very pregnant, Jane who was living in the tower as well. Tony had gone to his lab/workshop/whateverthehellitwascalled to fix up the suit from where the giant slug had nearly crushed it with Banner. Steve, bless his old man heart, was fast asleep on the ride home.

Bucky had showered and went to go check on Natasha, mainly make sure she had liquids, when he heard the shower on. Thinking it was her he knocked before going in, and was shocked to hear her telling him to come in. She was still in bed, looking more pissed of than exhausted though she obviously was. Bucky motioned towards the bathroom. Natasha mouthed out "Clint" and Yeah, that's right her and Clint were a thing. Bucky forgot about that, but the again he was more preoccupied by his Star Spangled Lameo to care about the going ons of the towards relationship. "He's been in there for a while, check on him?" She muttered from her nest of blankets and pillows and Bucky couldn't say no to a sick person.

So he did, he poked his head in the bathroom door and said Clint's name and got no answer. He said it again, nada. He stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him, the steam from the water already clinging to the metal arm. "Clint?" Still no answer. Holding his breath, Bucky opened the curtain.

Well there was Clint.

Standing straight up, eyes wide open and buck ass naked.

Bucky closed the curtain, more for respect for Clint than anything, and called his name again. He stuck his hand in and turned off the water and still got nothing from him. Bucky sighed and grabbed the towel off the counter and hoped to God above that Barton didn't have a blade hidden in his ass. He flung the curtain out and

And...

Huh....

Right there, on his right hip outer thigh was a...

Yup that was a tattoo. That was a tattoo of a spider. A Black Widow to be exact.

He couldn't help it, Barnes started laughing so hard he was kneeling over. He whipped the towel and hit Barton in the head. "What the hell? Barnes!" Clint jumped ten feet, grabbed the towel off the showers floor and covered himself, "What the hell Are you laughing at?" Bucky pointed to the tattoo, still doubled over in laughter. Clint didn't bat an eye at the fact he was bare naked other than the towel he was holding to cover himself and Barnes was literally crying from laughter.

"Why are you laughing? Nat has an arrow on her ass," Barnes laughed even hard, "No fucking way! Natasha! Nataaashaaa!" There was a noise that sounded like an upset cow from the bedroom.

"I'm not showing you my ass Barnes, get the fuck out."

•••••••

The day they found out Jane was pregnant was a rough one.

They had a go to some middle eastern country, Bucky doesn't know the name nor does he really care, to get rid of a possible Hydra HQ that turned out to be a terrorist HQ instead. Bucky had put out at least 4 guys with a bullet in their brains and Clint taking out 4 and a half with his arrows ("I win!" "Never said we were keepin' score there Barton!") Thor had come down at the wrong time, meaning to visit Jane right as the mission came in and Jane wasn't even in New York that night but Salt Lake City. The Demigod stayed at the Stark tower that night.

Bucky was making his rounds, poking his head in on everyone's room (steering clear of Tony and Pepper's room though, he didn't need to see that again). His heart crumbled into itself when he saw Thor asleep.

He was expecting him to be sprawled out and taking up all the room on the bed. But no. The Demigod was.... Christ was he naked? Really that Bucky could understand, he didn't feel like pjs were really a thing in Asgard, but why the hell was Thor sleeping like that? He looked almost in pain. Straight as a board, a pained look on his face, grinding his teeth. Bucky wanted to help the guy.

He was about to shut the door when he saw the glowing light on the nightstand, the phone that Jane and Stark had work to make Thor that worked here and Asgard too. He shouldn't.

No.

No.

He crept Into the room, grabbed it, and ran out of the room.

"Hello?"

"I'm pregnant!" Bucky laughed, "The hammer works!" Jane sounded horrified, "Where's Thor? Who's this?"

"It's Buck. Your God of fertility is fast asleep," there was a loud unhappy sigh, "Wake him up, please Bucky?"

Thor demanded the whole tower wake up and drink ale in celebration of his new offspring to come.

•••••••

Bucky wasn't allowed to play video games.

It wasn't that they triggered his PTSD, none of them were allowed to play the games that did that. No, he just got really angry while playing them.

The Great Temper Tantrum of Rainbow Road happened at the glorious hour of 5am between him and Clint with a bystander of Banner, who had been up all night working in his lab on something 'Big and important and not another dildo firing gun, We're not 14 Pepper'.

While Bruce sat in a chair, Barnes and Barton chose their players, Clint going with Toad and Bucky with Princess Peach. "I dare you guys to do the Rainbow Road."

Game fucking on.

Somehow through the yelling and stomping and multiple thrown controllers, Bruce fell asleep. Curled up tightly in the arm chair with his cup of tea going cold on the table next to him. "We gotta move him. You get feet, I got the head," Barton shook his head, "No. Just.... Here." And with a press of a button the couch was being turned into a bed. Seriously, the future had everything. "Just flop him over here."

Buck came back out 20 minutes later to Banner sprawled out over the magic bed, snoring and drooling. He's limbs spread out, almost full spread eagle on the bed. Bucky's only seen Banner Hulk once, and now he could see the big green monster hiding inside this man. He made his body look bigger, demanding the space he wanted.

Bucky took off his glasses, covered him with a blanket, and told Jarvis to not allow anyone in this room until Dr. Banner had woken up.

•••••••

While protrolling the building Bucky went to check in on Tony, Pepper out of New York the worst Bucky could have walked in on was Tony doing the one man tango.

He cracked the door and got concerned. Tony was on his stomach, one leg bent at the knee sticking up, the other folded and tucked up under the others thigh. One arm was folded and working as a pillow despite the mass amount of them on the bed and the other bent at an uncomfortable angel, neck arched with his forehead firmly on the mattress, snoring heavily. Bucky took a picture and sent it to Pepper.

'is he ok?'

When she didn't answer soon enough for him, Barnes went to move him. "Tony. Tony. Hey Stark, wake up," he got a groan in an answer, "C'mon, you're gonna break your neck like that."

"No I don't want a meatball sub, spicy turkey."

"Oh my god Stark!" Bucky tucked his hands under Tony's belly and flipped him, Sleeping Beauty never once waking up.

Pepper answered 15 minutes later.

'lol yeah hes good!'

•••••••

Bucky would come in to their bedroom and feel guilty.

Steve would be literally horizontal on the bed almost every night with his feet hanging off it. He knew if he slept on the couch then Rogers would be upset in the morning, complaining that he could have just woken him up.

So every night there'd be a small struggle for Buck, should he wake up the Star Spangle Lameo or move himself to fit next to him. "Steve. Stevie, baby, wake up," and the captain would do it. He grinned up sleepily at Bucky and move to be on his side of the bed.

Bucky shucked off his pants and curled up behind Steve so they're chest to back. Planting a few small kisses on the back of his neck before falling asleep in the same spot he slept in 70 some years ago when Steve was colder and so much smaller.

It was better like this, with Steve here like an anchor to hold him down to the fact this was real and this was his life. Without the heater that was his boyfriend Bucky shook like a leaf in the winter. He held Steve closer, nuzzling the short hairs.

Yeah, he just needed Steve.

Even in his ridiculous outfit Steve would protect him from the Hydra, to calm him down from panic attacks at the super market, to make him cocoa and a cigarette when he woke up from a night terror, to make him feel loved when the thought of ending it seems the only way to make the noise in his head of past targets screaming or begging for their life.

Yeah.

He only needs Steve.


End file.
